Disney's Bright Idea
by iloveselgomez13
Summary: When Disney want’s to make film with the most famous Disney Stars, Demi and Selena have to make a reunion what will happen, will there friendship re-conciliate and maybe grow into something more?
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Demi hated more than silence it was awkwardness and here she was sat at the Disney studio with her other co-stars and her former best friend in a situation which included silence and awkwardness and yet she couldn't but help the giddy feeling in her stomach that came over her over and over again as she stared at ex-best friend, of course she had know she had, had feelings for Selena longer than she would like to admit but she hadn't realised that she had loved her until it was too late.

Of course their fall out had to have been more than one person's fault, how can you argue with yourself but although she didn't help their friendship it was Selena who let it fall apart and even now Demi had tried over and over again to catch her friend's attention so they could make up and she could finally find out if Selena ever did love her the way she loved her.

Of course there had to be a begin to this fight although Demi didn't like to call it a fight she liked to call it a huge misunderstanding. It had been a slow process and Demi could feel it slipping through her fingers not been able to stop the girl from finally falling from her grasp, maybe if she had had the strength to tell Selena she was in love with her it wouldn't have happened, maybe she would have turned round and said she love her back, maybe she would have ran up to her and kissed her and told her how long she had been waiting to hear her say that or maybe she would have tried harder to be with Demi and tell her how much she loved her but that was an awful lot of maybes.

Taylor Swift had hit the world by storm and of course she had made friends with the main three Disney girls, Demi, Selena and Miley at first Demi liked it, she found the older girl and inspiration and fun to be around but of course as always you pick out the person you like best out of your group of friends and Taylor did. In fact she went through a stage of been Miley's best friend to been Selena's, although Miley did seem to get a new best friend every four months, and that is where the _misunderstanding_ starts.

Selena started hanging around with Taylor more and more and of course Demi didn't think much of it, Selena was allowed to get other friends as she wouldn't like it if Selena turned round as said she wasn't allowed anyone but her, even if we weren't both use to sharing each other. Eventually it got worse when Demi called she would be with Taylor, when Demi wanted to do something she was doing something with Taylor and Demi was starting to feel like she was losing her best friend so Demi stopped calling. She found other friends who probably weren't the best influence but Demi wasn't easily led so she wasn't too worried besides she still had Miley.

Demi she knew she would hurt Selena but she had hurt her more and if Selena wasn't trying the neither was she and so she walked away from her friendship even though it killed and if though now was she watches her the silence sitting in the studio she can't help but love her.

As she sat on one of the bean bags with the rest of the Disney crew, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment they waited for the management team to come out and Demi decided she hated them for bringing her and Selena together again because all the feelings she had pushed aside and tried to forget where bubbling up inside of her and she wanted to scream and cry at Selena, yet smile and take her back with opening arms. She wanted Selena to tell her everything was going to be okay and she wasn't going to leave her slide again that even if she didn't love her they would be best friends forever like they said when they were younger.

Demi pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her as Miley pulled her bean bag closer, she could tell Miley was sick of the silence too and Demi was almost pleased that Miley had chosen her to talk to but it wasn't Selena and suddenly she felt angry at Miley for coming over. Demi knew Selena wouldn't come over if Miley was there, which meant not even a slight chance of interaction and Demi was dying to hear her voice spoken directly to her, the deep husky type voice that sent shivers down her spine when she would whisper in her ear.

"Hey Dem," Miley said her eyes locked on Demi's trying to figure out if she was okay as she knew about the argument with Selena.

Miley knew she couldn't be what Selena was to Demi not even close but she was happy that Demi felt dependable on her with information and advice but there was a slight envy of the brunette girl that Demi felt so deeply about that she couldn't help but want to hit her for making Demi so upset.

"Hello," Demi answered politely it wouldn't be best for Selena to think the friendship between Demi and Miley was fake because it was the only thing she had to make Selena jealous and she knew it worked.

Selena had never liked Miley she had said she was too big for her boots, to cocky and definitely in love with her self and although she was right Miley had been there for her and she was great listener even if she knew that what she was been told wasn't the whole truth, she never preyed her for more information and Demi owed her, her sanity.

"How are you?" Miley asked and although Demi wanted to ring her neck for asking such a stupid question in front of Selena when she clearly wasn't going to be okay she forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah wonder what Disney wants." Demi said she didn't want an answer it was merely a thought that had escaped her lips as there was too much going on, she didn't feel bad for not asking how Miley was either in fact she had really noticed she hadn't.

She knew she was been a bad friend and that hurt her a little she hadn't wanted to befriend someone else that would want to make sure she was okay, someone that cared that was why she had connected with her other stupid friends (if that's what you could call them), they didn't care nor wanted to be cared for and Demi found it easier to be around them. She could block herself of from having any other friends like Selena but that hadn't worked because Miley had cared when she had ran into the bathroom when they were in the same recording studio, she had asked what was up and Demi had told her. It had rushed from her mouth without been able to stop glad of a person to listen and ever since then Miley had been there for her.

"Yeah me too, I hope it's something good." Miley answered grinning back at her glad that she didn't get snapped at and Demi could see the relief in her eyes and she started to feel the gut retching feeling in her stomach and she looked away from her.

Demi had snapped more the once at Miley over the past few months even said some horrible things she could never take back and that's when she started to feel guilty, not because she didn't care but because she was awful to her so in some weird type of way she did care for Miley, it wasn't all an act but it wasn't the way Miley wanted it to be.

"Yeah," Demi muttered she wanted to continue she wanted to make Miley feel good and stop depressing her like just because she was every time she saw her but she couldn't think of anything else to say and she could tell Selena's eyes where resting on her intently.

Miley tensed and looked around the room and her eyes met Selena's and she couldn't help the look of hatred that crossed across her face because she was the one stopping Demi and her having a proper relationship, she was the one that had made the girl she cared about cry out at night and she couldn't help but dislike her.

Demi noticed how Nick had moved closer to Selena and images filled her head of pictures on Ocean Up of them sat closely together, her at his concerts and video of her crying at his song that was supposedly written for her and Demi could see the way Nick was looking at her that he liked her in fact he could possibly love her like she did and the surge of jealously she felt towards her friend was too much she had to get of the room, get away from everyone but she knew if she didn't make it look like she needed to go Miley would follow and today she didn't want to talk about it, today she wanted to act on it.

She wanted to walk over Selena and grab her hand gently and pull her up and look her in the eyes and tell her how much she had hurt her and how she still loves her and would do anything to be her friend again, and how she had been in love with her from the age of twelve. She wouldn't wait for a response she would kiss her and let her control it and hopefully she would kiss back, but Demi was a chicken or at least she liked to think Selena should say sorry or be the first one to make the move so she stands up and looks at Miley.

"I'm going to the toilet," She locks eyes with her again and she hopes Miley can see the pleading in her eyes not to follow because she knew she was going to break down and this time she didn't want to be held unless it was Selena's arms around her.

She walked slowly through the double doors of the studio and she didn't start running until she knew she was out of sight and the tears were already starting to fall down her face and as she exploded into the bathroom she knew she probably looked a mess with the amount of makeup she put on this morning to make it look like she was getting some sleep.

As she fell on to the sink attached to the wall she could feel her legs falling from underneath and she was wishing that she had cried the nights before and let the emotion she had been building up out because it wouldn't be as bad as it is now.

She raised a shaky hand and turned on the cold tap and flicked the cold water onto her face as the tears rolled down her face and her eye sight blared, she wasn't to sit down and hold herself together and keep the composed face she has learnt to show but she can't not this time, she knows she's lost her best friend, she knows that Selena has a boy friend or at least Nick is fighting for her, she knows she is going down a dark path with the people she is acquainted with and she is scared of coming back up.

Her family, she hasn't even thought about them, Madison looked up to her and she wasn't setting a good example and Dallas cared about her so much and she was letting her down but she couldn't think about that, that made things worse it was bad enough that she had lost her best friend and the chance of happiness she didn't want to think about losing her family.

This wasn't what she and Selena had wanted growing up, they had both loved to sing and act but they hadn't wanted their friendship to end and Demi could feel fresh tears building up in her eyes but she knew she had to sort herself out people were going to realize she was taking too long.

She looked up, wiped the fresh tears and her vision came back and she noticed the person behind her, her brown curls locks and chocolate brown eyes. When had the door opened she hadn't heard it, how long had she been gone for?

All she could do was stare at the brown eyes that stared back wide-eyed her hands gripping at the side of the sink.

*****Okay so this was sort of an idea that came to me and I just had to write it up and I ended up finishing this chapter before I thought I would and decided I would post it. So I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. *****


	2. Chapter 2

Demi chocked back a sob and ran a hand through her hair trying to think of a good excuse to why she was in such a state but nothing came to her. As she stood there the silence in the air made her feel scared and nervous even though she stood in front of millions of fans sing her heart out on tour. She wanted Selena to say something to break the silence that was surrounding her but nothing was said and she felt like the walls were closing in on her, she had to get away from her. She was confused, as much as she wanted to hate the girl in front of her, to tell her she never wanted to see her again and for her to leave she couldn't find it in her to say it. Instead she wanted Selena to run over and hold her and kiss her temple and they would run out of the back of the studio and catch up on everything they had missed but that wasn't going to happen.

Selena opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but she couldn't it was stuck in her throat and all she could do was close her mouth and stand there her feet shuffling making such a loud noise in the quite, small place.

That wasn't the noise Demi wanted to hear and she backed up into the sink even though if she got any further she was going to end up in it. Her heart sunk Selena didn't want to say anything and Demi knew she wanted to turn round and run away, she could see it in her eyes. Those brown chocolate orbs that she use to love so much, whenever she got scared or nervous those eyes would reassure her, but they looked different, they looked so far away as if they had no end so lost and Demi had to look away.

"I...err..." That was it that was all Selena said and Demi could almost taste the vile disgusting anger that built up inside of her because after all these months that's all the girl in front of her could say.

The tears had long since stopped and Demi could feel them against her face and she wanted to splash the cool water from the tap on her face that was heating up but she didn't turn round she held her gaze. This was it the reunion she had been waiting for. What did she think was going to happen, they were going to be the same as they ever had been, run into each other's arms and forget everything?

Of course not she had been stupid to think such thoughts and she shouldn't have given herself such hope because it was obvious Selena didn't care about her anymore nor wanted to talk to her, this had been an accident she hadn't meant to run in to Demi in the bathroom. With all the toilets here she wouldn't have thought Demi had use the last one down the corridor but she had because she didn't think people would find her here, it would be the last place they would look but that was obviously wrong.

"Are you okay?" Selena gulped as she looked at Demi and she couldn't help but feel this was her doing that she had been the one that made Demi so lost and upset and it hurt her.

Although she hadn't made much of an effort when it came to their friendship when it was falling apart she hadn't meant for this to happen, she couldn't face that was vanishing from under nose and so she had left it hoping it would sort it's self out. It hadn't and eventually Demi stopped calling and she knew it was over, she knew Demi would be hurt and she didn't want to do a confrontation, she hated them she liked to pretend everything was perfect.

Demi was struggling to force the words out and she felt vulnerable answering such a stupid question since it was obvious she couldn't help wondering if this meant Selena cared? Of course it didn't she was just been polite she had to ask that question she had just walked in on Demi sobbing.

"Of course you're not, sorry." Selena muttered as she hung her head down and Demi knew she was embarrassed as she looked back up a pink tinged her cheeks.

Why does she have to be so adorable? Demi thought that was her weakness and it was so hard to hate her and the vile rage that had built up before was swallowed and her heart started to beat extremely fast as the thought of having to say something entered her brain. She couldn't just stand there in silence but as much as she hated it, that's what she wished she was in now, it seemed so much better before Selena had spoken.

"I'm fine." Demi croaked her voice sore from the crying and less talking then she was use to and suddenly she felt better that Selena was here.

Maybe she should tell her the truth get it into the open, maybe Selena would feel the same way and maybe she would run up to her and hug her so violently it felt like the end of the world, but that was lot of maybes.

Selena was stumped what could she say, she wasn't her best friend anymore she could prey her for answers tell her to confide in her, she would be angry if someone who was basically a stranger now told her to tell them why she was sobbing in the bathroom but yet she couldn't bring herself to move.

"What are you sorry for?" Demi asked her as her mind wondered to the question she had asked, this was it now or never Demi was going to confront her whether she was strong enough to or not, but the fact she had been in the toilet for a very long time and Disney would be wanting to start their meeting soon was playing in the back of her mind.

Then there was Miley with both of them gone she would coming looking for Demi and she couldn't be bothered with her and she didn't want to hurt her anymore and she knew she would if she came looking for her.

Selena was taken aback Demi could see that but she didn't run away like Demi thought she would in fact she stayed and her eyes locked on Demi eyes fiercely and Demi had a slight feeling she had stepped over the mark, Selena could have ran away from the start but she asked how she was and now Demi was starting an argument.

Demi saw tears playing at Selena's eyes but Demi couldn't feel any pity for the girl and she wondered how much she had cried? Demi had cried far too much as far as she was concerned and she hoped she wasn't going to cry anymore, after this stupid Disney meeting she would run as far away from Selena as she could just as Selena had done to her and when she was eighteen she would leave Disney. This was it she would tell her how she felt then she was start a fresh and say goodbye to the Disney life and the friends she had here including Miley.

"Are you sorry for staying here today or sorry for asking such a stupid question or is there a slight chance that you're sorry for turning your back on me?" Demi answered her own question calmly and she knew this would get Selena more, that Selena would want her to shout but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

This time it was Selena to stay quite like Demi had before when she had asked the idiotic question of how Demi was and she let the tears fall down her face getting faster and faster but she couldn't manage to left her arm to wipe the tears away, her arms felt like lead.

Demi took a step forward her instincts taking over to wipe the taller girls tear away but she stopped herself she couldn't succumb to the feelings she had for Selena. She had to stand her ground after all she was portrayed as the rock star and rock star's don't care when they hurt someone they don't care when they get their hurt broken either and she was going to prove she could be a rock star. At least for a day because she knew she wasn't the rock star the press had said she was or she herself had tried to portray.

Demi had grown use to be on her own in the world so pushing Selena further away didn't bother her as much as it should because although she wanted her back she hadn't had her and she knew there was chance she would never have her back. So finding out why Selena had ran away didn't seem like such a bad idea and falling under the older girls spell wouldn't be the way to do it.

"Everything, I'm sorry for everything," Selena whispered but it was louder and clearer in the silence of the toilets, the silence that both Demi and Selena hated yet right now yearned for it more than anything.

Demi wished she had stayed near the sink because right now she could use the support but she didn't show it she stood and the feeling of been sick took over her body she couldn't do this, she couldn't why hadn't she just answered with what she was sorry for. Everything didn't narrow it down.

Demi could hear Miley calling down the corridor for her and although she should be thankful she could escape from the scene in front of her she wasn't because this time she was running away, this time she was the one that hadn't stayed and tried to mend their broken friendship.

It wasn't her, Demi thought it was Miley she would blame. Although Demi knew this was wrong and she knew she would be evil towards the person that was trying to help her Demi couldn't help but think it and she knew she was an awful person. Why would she let one person do this to her? But Demi couldn't blame Selena for this Demi was the one treating the people she cared about in a horrid almost despicable way.

This time she heard the door open because the silence in the room had seemed to have raised a level even though that wasn't possible and she let Miley take the sight in because she could move her legs to walk to the door.

Selena didn't turn round she watched Demi she watched to see if she would walk away and she hoped she would because she really did want to tell her why she was sorry but she knew Demi would go, why would she stay, Selena hadn't been quick enough to explain why?

"The management team are here," Miley said her tone wasn't disguised as she looked at Selena with hatred it was obvious the anger in her voice was in the direction of Selena and both Selena and Demi knew it.

Demi felt the anger bubble inside her at Miley how dare she talk to her like that when she didn't know what was going on? The Demi realised she should be glad of Miley's help but she wasn't instead she wanted to punch the girl for the emotion in her voice, just another reason for Demi to hate Miley right now even though she knew she shouldn't.

Demi walked past Selena her shoulder just brushing against the other girls and she couldn't help but shudder of the touch, she hadn't felt the other girl in such a long time that such a simple nudge felt so good.

Demi left and she didn't turn to look back at Selena she left her standing there even though every part of her wanted to turn back and wrap her arms around her and get her to whisper in her ear why she had left her but she wasn't going to this time and that she hoped Demi could forgive her, but she didn't she walked on, Miley walking just in front of her.

*****Okay so I was thinking I didn't really want Demi to know why Selena had left before the movie began because there wouldn't be very much of a story if I did it all before they knew why they were called to the studio in the first place. So sorry if it's really long draw out and I hope you like it. **

**Thank you for all your reviews*****


	3. Chapter 3

They had to wait for Selena to come back before the meeting actually began and Demi wondered why no one had gone looking for her but whenever she would catch Nick's eyes he would look away. When Selena finally did enter and Demi had to admit they hadn't waited that long, she hadn't looked like she had been crying and it was only then Demi realised she had been crying at one point and wondered what she looked like. The air seemed to disappear when Selena sat down and Demi found it hard to breathe, she heard people talking but she couldn't hear anything.

Demi's eyes navigated to the people in front of her and for the first time she finally took in who was stood in front of her, there were three people all males and quite high up in the Disney chain of people. She couldn't remember all their names but she was sure the older man's name was David and he was producer and the smaller, thin man with glasses was Jeremy and he directed half of the things for Disney.

"You see David here come up with a brilliant idea," The man who's name Demi couldn't remember said confirming that the older man was in fact called David but she was sure that whatever the idea was it would be any good for her, "We've decided to bring everyone together to make one huge film."

You could see the shock on everyone faces and it made Demi want to laugh which felt like an alien feeling since she couldn't remember the last time she laughed. It was a good idea she agreed with them because what ten plus child wouldn't tune in to see all their favourite stars in one film but it wasn't good for her. I movie could take months and that meant working with Selena for months and they could barley be in the same room together.

When nobody expressed any delight the one Demi thought was called Jeremy continued, "You see we thought it would bring a lot of attention and lot of kids would want to watch meaning more money and of course they all want to see you in it which means we can target everyone's favourite Disney person without leaving someone out."

"We have a script that we would like to run by you if you could collect on your way out." David added taking in everyone faces which had now turned back to normal, "I don't suppose there are questions are they?"

Demi tuned out of the rest she knew why they had called her here, she knew what they wanted and what she was going to be doing during the next couple of months whether she liked it or not. She let everyone ask their questions even though she didn't see why they would be any what was there to ask about? She let her eyes wonder to Selena but she immediately scolded herself for doing so as she took in the scene. Selena head was resting on Nick's shoulder and his arms were wrapped securely around her a light smile on his face as he whispered something in her ear that made her smile though Demi could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

Miley nudged her and Demi's head spun to see the girl smile at her before looking back to the three men in front of them and she knew Miley was stopping her from staring, stopping her from getting hurt and for once she was glad. It would be stupid to let things like that get to her when there was no actual truth in what she was seeing.

She vaguely heard someone ask for them to come back tomorrow after they had read the script but she knew Miley would text her or talk about it later so she had no need to properly listen. She felt herself gulp as she saw the doors open on the other side of the room and a tall, blonde haired girl walk in and it was obvious she was picking Selena up, Selena couldn't drive. Demi could feel the anger building up inside her, her face flushed red and her fists clenched at the side of her. Her teeth gritted together although Taylor was just a third party in the matter if Selena hadn't have met her they wouldn't have been in the situation. So naturally Demi hated her she hated her more then she hated Miley or told herself she hated Selena because it was her fault because Demi need someone to blame.

She could feel people around her moving but she didn't move her eyes were locked on the figure moving towards Selena and she watched as Selena untangled herself from Nick's grasp. He didn't mean anything now Taylor was here, and she smiled it was a true smile a smile that reached her eyes and Demi was envoys. How could she smile when Demi couldn't and she knew the answer because she had Taylor, she didn't matter. Demi continued to watch as Selena quickly walked over to the girl and they embraced tightly.

She wished it was her Selena's arms went around but she stood up as tears threaten to spill again even though she promised she wouldn't cry anymore. She felt her legs move but she didn't know where she was going, she was heading to the door towards Selena and Taylor she knew she wanted to confront them both but there was something about Taylor that scared her. Her height Demi thought, she slowed down her pace and she felt Miley next to her and anger filled her again. This girl wouldn't leave her alone she followed her around like a lost puppy and it was starting to get on Demi's nerves.

She was getting closer now and she noticed Taylor's eyes kept diverting to hers and Demi realized she was nervous she would confront her. I should thought Demi, what's there to be scared about when she scared of you? She'll protect Selena the way you did Demi thought back to herself and she knew what that meant, Selena was adorable she made you do crazy things like when someone was confronting her stand up for her even when they were scarier and bigger then you.

Demi decided against saying something she would have the whole film to talk to her without Taylor been there. Even if that made her sound like a chicken she'd done enough today anyway but she couldn't help but nudge past Taylor as she went past and she knew this would anger Selena and as much as she wanted to make up with her to forget this ever happened she liked to annoy her she couldn't say why. She liked to think so she went through what she did but Demi never felt anger towards Selena, she would never be angry with her for having other friends she was disappointed and upset that other people's friendship meant more to her then there's did.

She got in her car and she drove, she didn't know where or how long she was going to drive for but she did. She need to get as far away from Disney, Selena, Miley and everything else that had made this day one of the worst and so she drove she knew her Mom wouldn't mind as long as she was back by eleven so she didn't bother ringing. She just drove away from everything that ever mattered to her and hoped she would find somewhere where she wasn't Demi Lovato but just Demi.

*****Thank you for all your review the mean a lot thanks. So if I don't update before Friday I have to let you know that I'm going to Pairs for the weekend so I won't be able to update, but I hope to get at least one post done before I go if not two ******* **


	4. Chapter 4

Demi had stopped outside a small diner which looked to be empty inside and way off any main road that there was slight chance she wouldn't be able to find her way back, picking up her bag and the script she had slung on the chair beside her she walked to the diner. She had been correct in thinking there weren't many people, in fact she could count three heads and they were all men around there forties smoking and eating so she didn't think she would be recognised. Much to her habit she picked the furthest booth to sit at and picked up the menu, she didn't have much money on her but enough to get a drink and small something to eat.

Feeling someone standing next to her she looked up to see a young woman with bright red hair, blue eyes and soft features. Demi noticed the waitress outfit and notebook in head and smiled at her she looked young enough to know who she was but she doubted she would but she was wearily anyway.

"Hello sweetie want to place an order?" The girl asked and to be polite Demi looked across for a name tag that she didn't see so nodded not knowing if her voice would be croaky or not, "My names Pip I'll be your waitress today."

Demi smiled again and she was sure if she were to come back again the women would be her waitress because looking around it looked like she was the only one, "Can I have a chocolate milkshake please and some fries," Her voice wasn't as bad as she expected it was low almost a whisper but well heard in the quiet diner but it didn't crack or croak once.

"You sure can I'll be right back," Pip answered cheerily and for the first time Demi noticed she was on skates and she made a mental note to tip her if she had enough money, she reached over for the script.

On the front was a sticky note that had a lot of writing on it and she was tempted to just threw it away but it would probably useful. Smoothing the note out she began to read hoping that Pip would interrupt her so she didn't have to think about the stupid film.

_Now there were a few things we didn't want to bring up the meeting because we really didn't want to discuss them in front of everyone but for the part we are wanting you to play, which you can say no to, you need to know. We are making a Teen Disney channel for the older viewers so we can get more viewers and there will be some programs we may ask you to star in but that is a different matter._

Demi stopped reading the ramblings of whoever had wrote this were getting on her nerves they should have brought that up in the meeting which meant they were probably going to say something dreadful why wouldn't they want to mention it in front of everyone else.

She looked over to the counter to see people the person behind giving a tray to Pip and she knew that we her food and milkshake and pushed the offensive pieces of paper away from her, her hand massaging her temple as headache started to form.

"Here you are one chocolate milkshake and some fries, enjoy." Pip said placing the tray in front of Demi and watched as Demi stared at the food and milkshake, "Are you eating alone?"

Swallowing hard she looked up at the waitress and nodded she had ordered but when it had come to it she couldn't face anything on the tray it didn't look appealing. Picking up a fry she nibbled the top off, "Yeah," Looking around again she noticed nobody else had come in, "You can join me if you like."

Demi didn't usually invite strange people to sit with her but there was something about this girl she liked, maybe it was because she was a stranger that didn't seem to care who she was or not know and she liked that. It had been so long since she could meet someone that didn't scream at her or tell her how much they loved her. Demi loved her fans and she knew she wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for them, but sometimes she wished that she could go back to the days in Texas when her and her best friend would play on the swing set in the park and tell each other secrets without someone running up to them, without all the drama.

The waitress smiled at sat opposite her, her red hair falling in her eyes and Demi offered her some fries and she gladly accepted but Demi couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. How do you start a conversation with someone you didn't know anything about, she use to be so good at it and she was confident but for some reason it had vanished.

"What's that?" Pip asked looking at the script that Demi had happily forgot but knew she had to read at some point today, how was she suppose to say it's a script for a movie I'm doing because I'm a big star didn't you know?

"Ugh err," Demi hesitated she hadn't read the script herself yet and she had a feeling something bad was going on with it and what if the girl asked to read it but she could always ask her opinion on it? "I'm holding it for a friend she's auditioning for a movie and she left it in my car, I was going to read it."

"Oh cool can I?"

Picking up the script Demi ripped the sticky not off and handed the girl the script, what was the worst that could happen it wasn't like she knew who Demi was or at least she didn't act like it and besides it left her to her thoughts for a while even if she liked having the girl to talk too, though she hadn't spoken much.

It was probably a bad thing that that she was left to her thoughts because Selena's tear stained face in the bathroom kept playing through her mind and she couldn't believe what a jerk she had been walking away. Selena had asked her how she was, she had stayed and Demi had ran but Miley had interrupted she kept telling herself, she might have stayed if she hadn't come but she knew one of them would have walked away. They never had been good at confrontations but it was her who had ran and she was annoyed at herself, picking up a few more fries and sticking them in her mouth she couldn't believe what an idiot she had been.

Crying was another thing why had she let herself go like that even though she was in a studio she could have smacked herself now she thought about it. Anyone could have walked in and it could have been front page news but luckily it had been Selena, Selena had found her and tried to talk to her and Demi had turned it into an argument and this time she couldn't help but blame herself.

She hadn't noticed that she had been eating while she was thinking and even taking slurps out of her drink but when she looked up again everything was finished but the girl was still reading but she didn't want to go back to her thoughts they were depressing and she couldn't voice anything to anyone. As she fiddled with the sticky note in her hand she remembered she hadn't finished reading what had been written and began to read again.

_Anyway the fact is this will be a teen movie and we want to go into more concepts of what teenagers are going through and so we want to have a young girl who explores her sexuality and we picked you, again you can say no, ring us for any details but please read the script first._

Demi's eyes widened in shock and she looked up to see if the girl was at all repulsed or confused about what she was reading but Pip's face was plain and her eyes darted across the page, Demi couldn't believe it. Disney and sexuality it just didn't make sense, who would have thought? She noticed the girl had nearly finished but she didn't think she could speak and she hoped shock was written all over her face. She swallowed hard and looked back at the sticky note but this time she didn't look what had been written but at the face at who was playing the other girl and she suddenly felt sick and wished she hadn't eaten the fries and drank the milkshake, Selena was her lover if you could call her that.

"I think it's amazing," Pip's voice brought Demi out of her crazed thoughts and her eyes locked with Demi's and Demi felt herself coming back to earth, "It really opens up a lot of feelings girls her age are going through. I can't wait to see it and I hope your friend gets the part."

Demi nodded weakly; did she just say she liked it? Of course Demi wasn't bothered about the story line and was rather glad that she was doing something other than the bullshit Disney normally came out with but was it too soon to be kissing girls and not any girl but her best friend, if she accepted the part. She had always wanted to kiss her best friend but that wasn't the point her best friend wasn't exactly her best friend how were they suppose to play such intermit parts when they couldn't be in the same room.

But it could help you become back friend, Demi thought and she could fall in love with you. Demi liked that idea and thought about it for a little while forgetting about all the horrible things going on right now and just on she and Selena's future and she liked it.

"What do you think people of the public and press would say though it's not a typical story line?" Demi asked forgetting that the script was meant for her friend and focusing on her answer.

Pip smiled and rested her hand on top of Demi's, "I think that it shouldn't matter about what people think because if you want to touch people with your career then you need to touch every single fan out there and not all your fans are going to be straight. I think it's a brilliant idea from Disney, a bright one."

Demi couldn't wipe the grin of her face, "Your right I forgot what it was like I forgot that it wasn't about been a celebrity it was about enjoying what you did. How much do I owe you for the food and drink I have to go accept this role?"

"Nothing I'm glad I could help besides that man over there he said you could have it for free if you give him an autograph for his daughter."

Demi laughed and pulled out her purse and gave the girl the five bucks she had, "Then that's for you." She grabbed the girl's pen and notebook and signed it before picking up her stuff and leaving with a wave to the man and the waitress.

She was going to do this and she was going to win back her friendship with Selena while she was at it.

******Okay so I sort of got this idea of a ****thousand lies** **so credit it goes to them, they thought that my idea for the last chapter was going to be that Selena and Demi got forced to go out for a the press and I like the idea so I wanted to fit it into the movie. So I hope you liked it and thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them. This could be the last update but I will try and update tomorrow if not I will do on Monday!******


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn't taken her that long to get back to the studio she seemed to remember her way back better then she had thought she would have, Demi didn't know if this was because she had wanted to get back there at the moment more than anything else but she had and that was all the mattered. As she sat in her car parked out the front of the building the desire disappeared and she wished she was in her room back home. Maybe this wasn't the best idea she had a lot of younger fans and although she wanted to reach a new audience this wasn't how she had planned, she had planned to do it slowly more carefully. This was suddenly she had no time to get of the grasp of been a young Disney star and she felt sick in the bottom of her stomach, she didn't notice a car pull up in the spot next to her although she should have. It was Sunday and there were hardly any cars pulling into the studio but above all she should have noticed that the specific car belonged to non-other but Taylor Swift.

Swallowing her fear Demi stepped out of the car and became face to face with Selena their brown eyes locking and heat travelled around Demi's body faster then she would ever believe manageable. She noticed that Selena was clutching the script in her hand and Demi wondered if she had come to turn down the offer of been in such a film after all she was the Disney Princess that hadn't been in trouble and definitely wouldn't do such a film that including heavy make out sessions with another girl. Demi on the other hand found it rather enjoyable.

Demi didn't tear her eyes away but she heard the engine of the other car and it felt the gust of wind which meant the car had gone and she knew Selena expected to be here a long time which meant she had a problem with the script.

"I...have you read the err script?" Selena mumbled her voice barely above a whisper but Demi heard it almost as if her ears were in tune to the other girl's voice that no matter how loud Selena would say something, Demi would hear it.

Demi nodded she hadn't wanted to speak to her again today although she had plans to reconnected with the girl in front of her she had hoped it wouldn't be until the next meeting, but as it was luck had never been something Demi had, had during these last couple of months. So why would it start now?

It was silent for what felt like hours but Demi knew it couldn't have been longer then seconds, her mind was running of things to say but she didn't want to. Demi still felt like Selena owed her so much to try harder than her to make conversation but she was worried Selena would bring up the incident earlier and Demi's head couldn't take that.

"Are you going inside?" Demi asked her voice was empty it showed nothing of how she felt and she hoped her face was the same, she didn't want Selena to know how she felt right now she had already let so much out in the bathroom.

It was Selena's turn to nod and Demi began to panic she didn't want to ask Selena to walk with her she had thought Selena would ask her it was becoming too much for her and she had to fight the erg to lean against her car. Her whole body felt heavy and she felt out of place her hands fiddled with her car keys the keys she wanted to turn in the ignition and run away from the scene in front of her.

"Are you?" Selena asked but she wasn't as good at covering up her emotion as Demi today and Demi could sense the nervousness in her voice that made Demi want to smile, because she was glad she was nervous even if she couldn't explain why.

"Yes." It was cold and Demi knew it because this time she couldn't keep the anger bubbling up inside her, she was the one doing all the work she knew Selena would have asked the question if it hadn't been for the silence that both of them hated.

"Do you...I mean you...you might as well, sorry," Selena muttered her voice failing at the end that made Demi feel sorry for her, the anger that was rising before swallowed as she stepped closer even though the space was already tight, "Do you want to walk in together you don't have to it's just were both going that way and probably to see the same people it's just, "She rushed

"Yeah sure," Demi answered cutting off the rambling that made her want to cuddle her because whether she liked it or not Selena made her feel funny inside the kind of funny that she wished she didn't have.

Demi walked away first because her breathing had suddenly become hard and she need some air that wasn't within centimetres of Selena. She noticed that Selena walked behind her a little so they weren't completely in sync and she liked that because they were in no way in good terms and only friends walked side by side.

They walked in silent nothing ever said and although both of them wanted to break the awkwardness they couldn't bring themselves to do it because neither of them knew what to say. It wasn't long before both of them reached the same room they had been in that morning, David the producer was sat on the bean bags in front of them and Demi sighed in relief. They didn't have to talk to each other anymore they were both here to speak to David and whoever might be directing the movie.

She raced over forgetting that she was trying to hide her emotions but she felt Selena hot on her heels almost as if she had been thinking the same thing making Demi remember they were very alike at times.

"Oh hey girls what brings you here?" David's eyes glinted and from the lighting they looked black making Demi shudder, he looked powerful for his age he was still strong built and his buzz cut couldn't hide the small scare down his face extremely close to his ear.

Demi remembered that she had been at Disney when it had happened and he wasn't some scary man, he had been a car accident, the only scare he had from it was from the glass from the window screen.

"I came to accept the role," Selena spoke up her voice louder than it was outside which surprised Demi but not nearly as much as the words.

She hadn't expected Selena to accept such a courageous role and for a moment she didn't think she was going to speak, her mouth had gone dry which made it hard to swallow but she managed to get out, "Me too."  
David smiled and stood up and Demi was glad that she couldn't see the scar anymore finding him more like her Grandpa then a scary old man, "Well I'm extremely happy about that do you know which roles you're playing?"

Demi nodded she remembered she was playing the girl who explored her sexuality and she hoped that Selena was the other girl, although she couldn't get a conversation with her she hadn't wanted so badly to kiss those lips for so long she didn't care about anything else at that moment.

Demi didn't notice that Selena had nodded but she saw David smiled and point to the bean bags, she felt her feet walk over to the blue one he had been pointing to and she sat down. She didn't process someone sitting next to her or the fact that she was gripping the bag that was in her hand so tightly that her knuckles were going white. She listened to the words that flew from the man's voice the words that she had wanted to hear but now she had she wanted him to take back. They ran around her head making Demi feel light headed because she knew what this meant they had to confront each other, they had to get everything out in the open because Selena was playing her lover.

She heard them on last time before everything went black, "Good then you know that you will be each other's lover that you two are going to be kissing in the movie." His voice seemed so happy and satisfied that Demi felt sick.

*****Okay so I had hoped to update on Monday but when I got back at dinner my Mum had told me I was going to My dad's, who lives in England, for a few months. I had completely forgotten it has been booked for ages so anyway I flew out late Monday night and got there Dinner time English time and I was so tired I slept until Dinner today so I've only just been able to write it. So I won't be surprised if there are loads of mistakes so I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you for the reviews they mean loads*****


	6. Chapter 6

When Demi woke up she was still on the bean bag she had been sat on and she knew she couldn't have been out long. She hadn't opened her eyes yet as the light was to strong and it made her eyes bleary but she could feel someone gripping her hand tightly, she didn't remember much from the conversation they had been having or why she had come back to the studio in the first place. All she could remember was the film she was set to star in and who she was set to kiss, the thing was she wasn't nervous about it in fact she was far from it. Demi was worried about Selena and Demi's career how on earth were both of them supposed to pull off a movie when they couldn't even talk to each other wouldn't it show they couldn't act when they could really.

Raising her other arm she rubbed her eyes and groaned she felt the hand around her own release but she supposed it was just because they thought she needed it. Finally opening her eyes they locked on a petite face a face that looked concerned, Demi hadn't seen that look from Selena in a long time not before the bathroom incident anyway and she almost wanted to trust her.

"Don't move to much David's gone to call your Mom," Selena mumbled and looked away and Demi understood who was holding her hand and why she pulled away she didn't want Demi to know how much she had worried.

"I'm fine there's no need to worry my Mom she's busy with Maddie," Demi replied groggily and a headache thumped in her ears.

Selena stayed silent for a moment and Demi was almost glad of it, it had been so long since Selena had talked to her that the moment felt so weird and uncomfortable but she couldn't believe they were talking without snarling at each other. If wasn't for the fact that Demi resented Selena for been able to be so calm about everything she wouldn't believe they were fighting.

"You know David when something happens he likes to call parents, I think he still thinks were all five," She stated smiling and Demi nodded as her senses began to come back to her and she felt silly for fainting.

She couldn't believe it how stupid she had been to let something like that get to her and to black out in front of Selena, it made her cheeks redden she was sure Selena would notice. She needed to get away before David came back but she wanted to stay in this moment while Selena was here and almost felt like begging for the warm hand to connect with her own again. The feeling had been so comforting, Selena's long fingers connected with her own but she didn't beg or move she stared at the ceiling waiting for David to get back.

"Are you...I mean you are, aren't you...You came here to accept the role didn't you?" Selena whispered almost as if she was scared of asking Demi such a normal question, "It's just I don't really want to," Selena continued but stopped herself and looked down like she was embarrassed to carry on.

Demi wanted to wrap her arms around the rambling girl, she was just so adorable it made her heart beat that little bit faster but she did something she didn't think she would do that morning; she grabbed her ex-best friends hand and smiled lightly at her. Her thumb stroked the top of her hand and she noticed the other girl held on a little too tightly and a pink tinge darkened her cheeks, her eyes seemed to stare intensely at the floor.

"Yeah I'm accepting the role and I'm guessing you are?" Demi asked lightly and she sat up on the bean bag.

The scene if anyone had been watching wasn't perfect, Demi was way too formal for herself and Selena was way too uncomfortable in her supposedly best friend's presence. It would bring a smile to your face though because you could see both girls were trying so hard and it was obvious to anyone they needed each other.

Selena nodded and they heard footsteps behind them informing Demi that someone was coming and shocking herself she kept her hand locked with Selena's. Demi wasn't forgiving Selena but if she wanted Selena back in her life they had to start somewhere and now seemed the perfect time she was hoping that it would be slow though. She needed time to herself and she couldn't think when Selena was near her, she couldn't control her feeling or her actions and Demi didn't like not been in control. She saw David stand before them he didn't say anything he just smiled.

It was Selena who broke the silence first, "What's happening?" and for the first time Demi realised Selena could have left and she didn't.

Did that mean something? Did it mean that she cared even when she had stop wanting Demi around even when Demi had stopped calling because Demi didn't know if she would have stayed if it had been Selena in her position, she didn't think she would be able to put everything behind her to sit and watch her sleep until she woke up. She liked to think it was because she was angry after all it had been Selena who couldn't make time for her but did that show how different her and Selena was? Or would she have stayed if it had been Selena?

She had noticed David had started talking again but she didn't hear anything she was confused, was she worse than Selena for not been able to work beyond her feelings? She didn't know what she would do if it happened it was completely different if it happened and Demi felt reassured with that thought. She didn't let it leave her mind because that's what made her feel better.

The headache from earlier was slowing fading and she noticed two sets of eyes were resting on her and it was obvious they wanted her opinion on something. She sighed and smiled at them.

"Err Demi is that okay?" David asked her again from what she could gather and Demi felt bad for not listening after all they were trying to help her.

"Ugh, sorry what?" Demi asked trying not to sound rude she could hopefully blame it on the black out, she still didn't know how long she was out for.

"It's fine your Mom said she will drive home immediately and asked if Selena would give you a lift in your car, you're not suitable to drive, she said she was sorry but the car is full or she would give you lift okay?" David said and although he said it was fine Demi could see the look of annoyance on his face.

"I've already agreed," Selena mumbled and Demi smiled at how embarrassed she was around her and she got the sudden erg to wipe the hair that was falling as she looked down behind her ears and lift her chin up, but she didn't.

"Mmm sure," Demi said letting go of Selena's hand and standing up too quickly, she felt a hand go around her waist to steady her and looked up to see David.

"You're going to have to help her," He muttered passing Demi to Selena like a present, she would have argued but she felt Selena's arm go around her waist and she didn't want the butterflies in her stomach to fly off.

The walk back the car was quite an awkward this was the most conversation they had had in months and it had already gotten physical Demi felt like laughing, it all felt so surreal. Demi remembered Selena didn't have her license but she knew it was a touchy subject and didn't say anything, besides her house wasn't miles away it wasn't like she would get caught and Demi had passed which meant she could say she was teaching her. She was sure she was allowed to do that, to be honest she didn't really care she felt safe with Selena even if that meant her driving even though she hadn't passed. She wouldn't tell anyone that though if anything she would say she was scared for life and that she was never getting in car again because otherwise it would mean she was forgiving Selena way to fast.

They got in the car, she heard Selena sigh nervously and Demi passed her the keys she was sure she would get a new car if they crashed but this car meant a lot to her so she really hoped they wouldn't.

Selena was quite a good driver and she didn't know why she hadn't passed and Demi thought it must have been because she got nervous, she owed Selena for this and she wondered how she was going to get home but she couldn't help the feeling of annoyance that she had to be in the same car as Selena. She may have reassured her in building by holding her hand but it had been so natural that Demi had to do it but she was annoyed at herself for doing it, maybe Selena thought they were working on the friendship now. They were but Demi was doing it secretly she didn't want it to go so fast she was scared Selena would ditch her again and she had to get away from her.

"I'll get my Mom to drop you off home," Demi muttered her eyes staring out the window a cold edge to her voice, she was confusing herself half an hour ago she would have wanted this now she didn't.

She wanted to run away from Selena and everything she was doing for her because it made her forgive her and she didn't want to yet, she wasn't ready for it. She didn't want to be friends with her just yet she had suffered for so long she wanted her to suffer. In away Demi thought Selena was suffering because for a while Demi had been nice and now she was been horrible maybe that made Selena upset. Demi went with it even if it made her mind numb and she was glad no one could read her mind because she was sure they would go crazy.

"Thank you," Selena said and Demi could see the frown on her face and she smiled it was working, "How are you feeling?"

Dam it she had to ask a nice question, "Better thanks, how long was I out for?"

"Only ten minutes but it was scary," Selena mumbled her eyes never leaving the road.

They parked up and Demi had never been so glad to see her house before but goodbyes were the worst and she didn't know what to say. She sat there blankly hoping Selena would say something first.

*****Okay so I wrote this sort off fast today so I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I hope you like it after this chapter and maybe the next one I'm going to get on to the film. All the reviews have been amazing they inspire me to write so keep them coming. **

**Thanks for reading*****


	7. Chapter 7

*****Okay so the reason this has taken be so long to update is because I wanted to hurry up and get to the film making which is in the next chapter so I decided I would update them together so you could just carry on reading. As well as that I have been in England at my Dad's and because I don't come very often he likes to plan days and so I have to find the time to write. Anyway here you go :)*****

"Would you like to come in?" Demi mumbled after the silence had lasted to long she was playing with her bag strap.

Selena smiled and nodded and they both got out the car Demi didn't know where the question had come from but for some reason felt comforted to have Selena back at her house after such a long time. Dianna was stood at the door waiting for them and Demi was glad that there was someone else to bring conversation up between them because she running out of things to say, it never use to be like this Demi use to be able to talk about anything with her best friend.

Arms were around Demi and a mass of hair covered her eyes and a frantic 'Are you okay Demi' was heard and she knew it was her Mom and Demi's arms found themselves going around her waist. She loved her Mom she was different from others so carefree and eccentric but when it came to her daughters they were the most important thing in her life.

"I'm fine Mom," She answered and her Mother pulled away and wiped Demi's hair out of her face and Demi could see she had been worried, "Really I'm fine," Demi added and she could see the concern dropping from her face.

"Let's get you both inside and have a cup of coffee," Dianna smiled placing a hand on Selena's back and gently pushing both girls inside before either could object.

Dianna had lead them both to the sitting room and immediately left for the kitchen as soon as Demi had sat down leaving the girls alone again Demi was glad Madison was upstairs though. Maddie and Selena had been close and when Selena had left it had affected Maddie too. Madison had asked so many questions of Selena's whereabouts and of course had begged Demi to ring her. When they had still been talking to each other the only good thing that came out of there short telephone calls was when Selena would talk to Maddie. Sometimes Demi thought Maddie had taken it worse than her but then she would break down crying her room and when she felt up to it she would go to her stupid friends and try to forget about Selena as much as could.

"Are you feeling better?" Selena asked she was still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and Demi felt stupid for noticing that she hadn't sat down in somewhere she use to class as her second home.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," Demi said her voice was drone like and formal she couldn't believe she had said thanks since when had she been so formal.

Selena didn't say anything else she stared at the pictures on the mantel piece and Demi smiled, there was a picture of the whole family and Selena it had been in Texas so they had been quite young, Demi's arms were around her best friend and Selena was hugging her tightly. When they friendship had started to fall apart Demi couldn't even look at that picture but for some reason she felt happier when she did and she knew it was because they were the happiest times of her life.

"We both look so happy," Selena muttered edging towards the photography, "So happy," she was grinning and she had got close enough to touch the photo now and her finger was tracing our faces, "What happened?" Selena asked turning round to look at Demi.

Demi's comfort was replaced with anger Selena knew what happened how dare she ask Demi, how dare she not think it was her fault Demi had blamed herself for not trying hard enough but she had blamed Selena too. All this time had Selena been blaming everyone but herself?

"I don't mean what made is...not friends anymore," Selena said swallowing obviously seeing the anger on her former best friends face, "I mean things were changing long before that Demi, when we both became famous. Things changed then things were tearing us apart from the beginning and I wish we could go back because I would change you over this job a thousand times."

Demi was shocked at what Selena had said that she didn't say anything at first she knew Selena was right but she hadn't wanted to hear it. She had wanted to think it was all because Selena had met Taylor but that wasn't true things had been changing from the very beginning, but that fact Selena would choose her over the job made her heart swell with hope and happiness maybe there was hope for their broken friendship. Demi had felt the same way that if they hadn't wanted this job then Selena wouldn't have met Taylor and Selena would still be hers but Selena had said what she hadn't wanted to admit they had been falling apart from the time they became famous.

"You just answered your own question." Demi said stupidly not been able think of anything else to say and a red tinge flooded her cheeks.

She felt ridiculous Selena just pours some of her feelings out to her and all she can say is 'You just answered your own question' she was childish and idiotic why hadn't she said something better even if it hadn't come out making sense.

"I...that's not true," Demi said a thought struck her, "Things were different in Puerto Rico we were so close then."

Selena nodded and smiled sadly at the memory how much she wished she was still there holding Demi's hand on the beach and watching the sunset as the waves washed over their feet, "Yeah but there was no paparazzi there it was just us, it was sort of been like back home apart from the early morning wake up calls and the sneaking into each other's room at night. There were no separate TV shows or new friends or stupid rumours there was just us."

She made so much sense that Demi could picture the days on set with their friends messing around, she had worn Selena's power rangers shirt because she had spilt coke down hers and in the end she had worn it nearly every day. Demi smiled at the memories and her Mom came back in carry a tray of biscuits and two mugs of coffee.

"Help yourselves girls," Dianna said and left.

Things were quite again and Selena sat down on the opposite sofa her fingers drawing patterns on the arm and Demi smiled she looked so different then she had when they had first met. She had been beautiful then but now she was stunning, breathtaking, her eyes so heart warming her young baby face was still there but maturing ever so slightly and Demi couldn't help but want reach out and run her fingers down the side of her face. Her sense of style had changed as she had gotten older too Demi remembered when she had gone through the tomboy stage but now she wore beautiful dresses that Selena swore she would never wear. Demi always thought she looked beautiful but looking at her now this was when she thought she looked the most beautiful she was wearing grey joggers and a green sweatshirt her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and only the slightest bit of makeup was covering such perfect skin.

Demi jumped as Selena's phone began to ring and she looked away from the girl her eyes resting on the biscuits. She heard Selena's voice but she didn't listen to what she was saying she knew how much she hated people listening in that she didn't want to do it to other people. Whoever it was it was a short conversation and Selena was saying buy before Demi had even decided to reach for a biscuit.

"I'm sorry I have to go I'll see you on Monday at the studio right?" Selena asked her eyes searching Demi's looking for an answer before she actually answered.

"Yeah okay I'll get my Mom to drop you off," Demi said standing and heading for the door but a hand stopped her and it held on even when Demi turned round but she liked it, it felt nice to be touching the girl again

"It's okay Brian is close he said he will picked me up."

Demi nodded and stood there she didn't know what to say she had invited Selena in to avoid the weird goodbye they were going to have to do yet here she was stuck in the situation again. She ran a hand through her hair and opened the door either way they were going to have to go to the front door. When Demi looked out the window she saw the black car waiting outside Brian wasn't lying when he said he was close.

"Bye Demi," Selena said and Demi waved like an idiot her mouth to dry to speak she watched as Selena got in the car and Brian drove off and she closed the door and slide down it.

This had been way to long of a day.

*****Hope you enjoyed it please review*****


	8. Chapter 8

Demi awoke to Maddie jumping on her bed and a groan escaped her lips she hadn't seen Selena again over the weekend and she knew she would be seeing her today and everybody else. Picking up the pillow and pulling it over her head she tried to escape the morning and wished it was still the night before even if she had felt sick.

"Demi, Demi wake up," Madison sang to her in an extremely bad voice that made Demi pull the pillow over head tighter she felt the bouncing stop and Demi sighed relieved.

Maybe she could say her alarm didn't go off and she slept in it sounded like a good idea that way she got more sleep and she didn't have to go to the studio. She turned over and covered her face with the quilt. Snuggling back down she closed her eyes and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Demiiiiiii wake up," Maddie whined and jumped on her older sister causing Demi to sit up, Maddie's laugh rang through the house.

Demi got up and chased Maddie out of her room there was no way she could say her alarm didn't go off now the whole house knew she was up. Why had she programmed Maddie to wake her when she needed to be up for a job?

Quickly dressing in her favourite jeans and t-shirt she made her way down stairs grabbed an apple and headed for the door her script had already been placed in her bag the night before so she didn't forget it and her car keys were on the side next to the front door. She steadied her nervous and opened the door and walked to her car in an extremely fast pace so she didn't turn round and fake an illness.

She wished the car ride had been longer but unfortunately they had been no traffic and it wasn't a very long drive she had been sat in the car park for five minutes already trying to get out of her car. Of course she could but she didn't want to she felt safe in the car up in the studio she didn't. Finally getting out she walked slowly inside. Her stomach in knots and her palms sweaty from nervous maybe this hadn't been a very good idea.

Everyone was already there when she finally reached the studio and by the looks of things they had all be waiting for her but she didn't feel sorry for making them wait. When she reached them Miley took her usual place next to her side and smile lightly at Demi and muttered a hello but Demi didn't say anything to her she just smiled. Which was better then what she usually did they all sat down on the bean bags they had sat on the other day and David stepped forward.

"Were going to begin shooting straight away since you all agreed to your parts and were going to begin with the opening scene so can Demi, Miley and Joe come to the first scene." David said leading the way.

Demi's mind went to the script and who Joe and Demi were playing, Joe was her boyfriend and Miley was her best friend and the opening scene was at school and the new girl arrives. This was going to be easy there were no lines with Selena.

Demi was playing a very popular well liked person who was dating the school jock and when new girl comes to the school she has to show her around the school and they strike up a friendship along the way they start to have feelings for each other, blah, blah, blah. It was original and stupid Demi thought but of course this was the first film Disney was doing like this what did she expect some amazing film, they never did them to begin with.

They began shooting and the morning went fast and Demi didn't have to talk to Selena once but of course her luck wasn't going to last and David wanted to practise the first kiss that ends up in a fight between the two girls. It wasn't going to be filmed or anything like that but apparently because neither of them had kissed a girl before they had to get a feel for each other. Demi on the other hand thought it was because he thought it would be funny to see how the other two girls acted of course this was a lie and her first on screen kiss had, had to be rehearsed.

They were sent into another room so no one was staring although when it came to film everyone would be. There was only the two of them there so she didn't how they were going to know if they had been practising or not but she was glad that they were on their own. There was small sofa which she sat on and Selena joined her.

"Hello," Selena smiled nervously her eyes focusing on the floor and Demi smiled she was adorable when she was nervous.

Demi wanted to practise but she wouldn't say that she wanted to finally feel their lips connected so she was hopping Selena would want to just do her job too, "Hey."

There was silence but it wasn't for long because Selena didn't seem to like it she stood up and started to say her lines, _"No I don't really like Robbie I owe you I'm so glad I didn't have to give him and answer."_

"_It was no problem really but you don't like Robbie? Nearly every girl in the school would want to be in your position right now," _Demi went along with Selena saying her own line.

"_No he's...not my type."_

Demi stepped forward so there was only an inch between them and grabbed her hand running her thumb over it, _"I'm glad he's not your type."_

Demi leant down and place her lips gently on Selena's her arms going around her waist pulling her closer and Selena's hands getting tangled in Demi's hair. It wasn't like what she expected the kiss to be like but it was better than any kiss she had ever had, it turned her stomach inside out and made her head pound but she didn't experience fireworks or anything like that. She did feel overly giddy and happy. She did feel like at any moment she was going to start flying though, they pulled away and both were red in the cheeks.

No one said anything else and they didn't carry on with their lines they stared at each other and Demi was nervous had Selena felt what she had just felt?

*****Okay I admit I didn't know how I was going write this chapter so I really hope it was okay and all line form the film are in italics. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. ******


	9. Chapter 9

Demi stood silently she didn't move she just watched Selena her eyes running over every inch of her face to see if any reaction would cross it but Selena just stared back her face blank. Demi who could read Selena's eyes better than anyone else couldn't even see any emotion in them as they stared back. It was almost like there was no-one there just a body like an empty shell. Demi wanted to shake Selena to get some sort of response out of her because anything was better than the silence that was closing in on them, it was almost like the air was thicker because Demi couldn't move or breathe.

Slowly Selena raised a hand a touched her lips she didn't seem to remember that Demi was there or that she was in a movie studio, she traced her finger across her bottom lip and a grin was formed. Sighing in relief Demi sat down on the sofa as she waited for something to be said because she had no idea what to say.

Selena seemed to come out of her trance quick because Demi felt someone sit down next to her but she didn't look to her side because it meant she might have to start the conversation.

"Demi?" Selena said more like a question and Demi turned her head and nodded she looked pale but she seemed happy, "Can we err go for, mmm coffee or something? Just talk please."

Demi was shocked to say the least what she had expected her to say was not that but it suited her fine in fact better then 'can you go away please this is to confusing' like she thought Selena would say. Finally coming back to her senses she nodded not trusting her voice and Selena smiled and stood up making her realise that she wanted to go now. Looking at the clock Demi saw it was only half ten and they weren't due a break yet.

"Now?" She managed to ask her croakily and Selena nodded standing awkwardly waiting for her to move.

Demi stood up and wondered how they were going to get out of the studio without getting caught and how long it would be before they found out, but Demi liked the idea and excitement filled her body. She hadn't done anything like this since filming Princess Protection Program and she was glad of the familiarity, it gave her and Selena something to talk about something to connect to.

Selena led the way out the back, Demi hadn't known how to get out apart from the main way, and they were in the car park quicker then Demi had expected to be. Selena seemed to be waiting for Demi but she didn't know why she didn't know where they were going.

"I can't drive," Selena muttered reading Demi's mind and Demi felt like an idiot, of course how could she forget.

Starting to walk in the direction of her car Selena following behind her, they didn't walk together but Demi liked it this way they weren't like robots walking in the same line. It felt out of sync when she didn't walk side by side with people and she liked that feeling.

Her car wasn't far away and reaching it and getting in was no problem and neither was starting the car but knowing where to go was a problem. Demi didn't like to go to shops near the studio press expected her there so she didn't know anywhere to go. She looked at Selena and smiled a toothy smile before looking down embarrassed.

"I don't know where to go," She admitted not looking at Selena but playing with her keys she had always been so confident especially in front of Selena but things were different now.

"Well there is a frozen yoghurt stand just a few streets away with a coffee shop if you fancied something to eat too," Selena said pausing slightly before adding, "Or there is a small cafe just a few blocks away which no one knows about."

"You pick just direct me."

With that Demi pulled out of the parking space and out on to the road Selena's instructions were bad and soon they were laughing and joking at how long it took them to get to a street about four streets away from the studio. It had felt like normal and Demi had for a moment forgot about everything until the awkward silence because neither of them knew what to talk about filled the air. It was then that Demi realised that it was going to be a lot of work before they were normal again even if there were times when it did feel normal. Yet it was so easy to get into conversation with her sometimes the banter would just fall back into place.

They got frozen yoghurt and then walked up to the coffee shop on the corner of the street and every now and again one of them would say something that would start the conversation starting but both of them never brought up the kiss. Sitting down in the coffee shop after ordering two cappuccinos was when Demi knew what Selena really wanted to talk about would come up and to be totally honest she was dreading it.

Taking a sip of her coffee she looked out of the window opposite her and hoped no one recognised them after all the place was quite crowded. Selena seemed to see what she was worrying about because she smiled at her and comforted her.

"I come here all the time people are too busy to see who's in the shop and were sat right in the corner no one will come over."

It really did calm Demi and her voice seemed to relax her body and it stopped her mind going to overdrive which meant Demi could follow her heart instead of her head for once. Demi nodded and smiled before taking a swig of her drink.

"I...Can we do this all over again, from the begin?" Selena whispered almost as if she was scared and Demi wanted to reach out to the girl, "I want it to be different can we, I want to," Selena closed her eyes and sighed before opening them to look into Demi's eyes and she got the courage to whisper, "Will you go on date with me and start this all over again, from the begin."

Demi's body went from been relaxed to been locked in the position she was in, Selena wanted to go on a date...with her. She wanted to shout yes but she managed to control her voice and her body and think before saying.

"I want to Selena but you can't start a relationship when we don't know what tore us apart in the first place. We need to talk before we can believe me when I say I want to it's just we have to think logically."

Selena smiled and nodded it was weak smile anyone could see that but it was filled with hope, "I understand and I want to talk whenever you're ready I don't want to rush you but if you are ready then we could talk or something tonight. My Mom and Brian are out at a small party they won't be back until midnight that's when they've booked a cab. Have pizza whatever." She said it really fast but Demi understood every word.

"Tonight will be great, what time?" Demi asked smiling warmly at her

"Seven?" Selena said nervously squeezing her hands together tightly.

Demi nodded and they finished their coffee's and went back to the studio it was little bit awkward but they didn't have to kiss again and they were all doing begin scenes. They did get in trouble for just taken off but neither of them was bothered and everyone else just seemed please they were getting on.

Demi found herself wishing for seven o'clock to hurry up and for the first time in a long time she was happy to be seeing Selena that night.

*****Okay so I got out of Hospital and I owed you a chapter in fact about five but I couldn't write five in one night so I posted two in hope that it sort of makes up. I'm really sorry I hope you enjoy. I really have no idea where I'm going with this so hopefully it's okay. **

**Thanks for reading*****


	10. Chapter 10

The day had dragged for Demi but not as much as the last hour before seven has she had been ready by half five which she was sure was knew record for her and she had been waiting nervously wishing for time to fly by. She was dressed in a black skinny jeans and a baggy grey top so she didn't look over the top, her hair was pulled up and was wearing black sunglasses. She hoped she didn't look like she hadn't put too much time into it either because she had, her bed room floor had looked like junk yard but luckily she had time to clean up.

Finally at quarter to seven she had set off hopefully to arrive at seven depending on traffic and if she was early she would wait in the car. Thankfully she had, had a lot of time to think of a plan no matter how stupid that sounded, she didn't want to look to egger but she didn't want to look like an arse either. In fact she had thought way too much about it, all say to be precise.

Thankfully she arrived with a couple of minutes to spare giving her time to get to the front door giving her one less thing to worry about. She didn't know why she wanted to get here so fast they were going to talk about why they weren't friends anymore maybe it was the fact that afterwards they were going to try for something more. Something Demi had wanted for so long that even the stupid argument didn't hurt her as much as it had because it meant Selena wanted her too.

Yeah she still wanted to know what had happened and she was still angry with her but nothing amounted to the excitement that filled her veins every time she imagined going on their first date and sharing a kiss that wasn't set in stone.

Knocking on the door she waited nervously wiping her sweaty hands on her trousers her heart was pounding and now she was having second thoughts. What was she thinking; she was just going to get hurt. Selena was going to tell her what a better friend Taylor was and how she hadn't wanted to be friends with her and Demi was going to tell her how she hadn't rang her because she just kept getting blow off. Gulping she realised how dry her mouth was and was about to turn back around when the door opened and there stood Selena's Mom Mandy.

Mandy welcomed her warmly and Demi mumbled a hello and held out a sweaty hand for her to shake but Mandy laughed telling her to stop been so formal which Demi was glad of she didn't think anyone would appreciate holding her hand at the moment.

Selena came down soon after and Demi was glad yet scared she wanted to run out the door yet something was stopping her, like she was rooted to the spot. Selena led her to the sitting room and Demi was glad of the sit down because all the emotions running inside of her made her feel dizzy again.

Mandy and Brian left and Selena offered her a drink and asked her if she had, had anything to eat. Demi said no and Selena smiled and said that they could order pizza then she left to get to glasses of coke.

"Selena," Demi said when she came back and handed her the drink, "I don't have any money forget pizza."

"It's fine Mom left us some money no problem," Selena answered but it made Demi uncomfortable she should pay not let Mandy pay for all of it but she agreed making Selena happy.

Feeling sick Demi put down her drink and just wished they would get it over and done with so Demi could run out of the house and cry before it was too late. They sat in silence for a while before Selena said something, something Demi didn't expect her to say.

"I didn't mean to," She mumbled, "To push you away I know I didn't help but I really didn't mean to. I really am sorry."

Demi nodded, "I didn't help either I stopped ringing that was the worst thing I have ever done, we were both to blame that's obvious to everyone who has a brain. It takes to people to tango as my Mom always says. I just I didn't know what to do you weren't answering my calls and when you did we talk for ten minutes before you had go or you would brush up plans because you were doing stuff with Taylor, I guessed you was just trying to tell me you didn't want to be my friend in the nicest way possible."

Tears were already running down Demi's face like they always did when she thought about what happened. She felt weak and stupid and she wanted to run away but when she looked up at Selena, Selena was crying to and that made things a little better.

"I know I'm sorry it was just I had," she gulped, "Starting having feelings for you and I thought it might be best if I left you alone for a bit I didn't want to do something stupid but then it got to the point when I wanted to ring you we were already too far apart. I was afraid to call it's stupid I know and then you stopped calling so I guessed we were going our own ways but I never wanted it."

Demi let this sink in but it didn't fill the gap she had felt when she had left her, "Did it hurt you at all?" Demi didn't even know it had left her mouth until she heard Selena gasp and she felt bad but she needed to know what had happened.

"It killed me, I cried every night, I fell into Taylor's arm's whenever I had a chance because she was the only one I could tell I liked you. I tried to move on but I saw you everywhere even in my own home, we had pictures up of me and you when we were on holiday. My room was filled with pictures I slept on the sofa few nights because I couldn't stand it." She said chocking back a sob as if she couldn't believe Demi had asked such a question but of course Selena knew it had hurt Demi she had seen her in the bathroom.

Demi stood up she didn't know if she could stay she didn't want to start an argument but how were they both suppose to get past it when the both thought the other had done wrong. Stop thinking Demi told herself but that was easier said than done in this situation. So she took a drink and stood right in front of Selena.

"I'm sorry and your sorry but what we really need to know is if we can stop this can work back what we had and the only way we can do that is if we move on." Demi whispered not stopping herself from wiping Selena's tears away.

"Demi don't," Selena chocked, "I know what you move on is please don't leave me."

Demi reached out a grabbed her pulling her to her, "I'm not leaving Lena not with you we need to get past this move on together which means extra movie nights and," Demi stopped and placed her finger under Selena's chin and raised up so she could look in her eyes, "a lot of talking and gossiping."

Selena smiled and hugged Demi tightly, this was Demi not thinking this was her doing exactly as she wanted and with that the both sat back down ordered pizza and watched a movie.

This was the begin not the end or the middle this was the start of everything because eventually they would be together but first they had to work this out and Demi was ready for it. She was ready to feel happy to forget the feeling of ever been depressed and she was ready to have her best friend back.

*****Okay so this is kinda rushed so I hope you like it, I didn't want to go into feeling too much because y'all know how Demi feels. She's sorta confused anyway and that's just complicated. I really hope this makes up for me been in hospital and I'll try and write another chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading*****


	11. Chapter 11

*****IMPORTANT – there is going to be a sex scene and it isn't between Demi and Selena but between Demi and Chloe Bridges so please don't read if you don't want to.*****

Pushing forward Demi continued to run she had to; she was going to be sick. They had been filming for over a week now and her and Selena had started to rebuild what they had lost. With the hope they would be together eventually Demi got through the days slowly mending what was broken. Everyone could tell things were getting better and less awkward but that didn't stop the moments when things would go silent because something was said and they would be stuck in that silence that Demi despised until someone would break it.

Demi didn't know where she was running but she was, she was running away from everything but more than anything she was running away from Selena. Were just friends, Demi would tell herself but it didn't stop her heart breaking as she tried to analyze everything she saw.

_They were sat in the other room Selena, Demi and Nick that was all. They were sat watching TV on a break nothing interesting there they had done it every day for the past week. Selena was laid out on the sofa and Demi was sat against it on the floor, Nick sat on the other sofa. It was normal they had done it plenty of times in Canada when Selena had come up when filming Camp Rock one and two. She didn't see why she shouldn't leave to go see Joe after all he was one of her best friends pushing up off the floor Demi muttered what she was going to do. _

_She didn't stay with Joe long she wanted to get back to Selena she missed the feeling of been near to her after she had lost so many months without her. It might have been ten minutes top but a lot can happen in ten minutes. Walking back she opened the door everything was quiet and Nick was pressed to Selena his hands running through her hair as he kissed her. Demi closed the door quietly her mind racing and tears already threatening to spill and she ran._

Sighing she stopped and lent against a wall, Selena wasn't hers she didn't have the right to be upset just a week ago they could barely look at each other. So what if Selena had told her she had feelings for her Demi doesn't remember saying anything about feelings, she said they should try to move on together. So what if she had said she wanted to go on date with Demi that could mean anything, it could mean a friendly date anything and Demi didn't think logically.

Selena deserved to be happy and Demi had made her wait long enough maybe it was time they both moved on after all while she been away from Selena she had slept with plenty of people, it was her way of dealing. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Chloe asking if she wanted to come over later. Drying her eyes Demi mentally kicked herself, how stupid had she been to react in such a way Selena didn't have to still want to be with Demi she could be with whoever she wanted to be with.

Slowly she walked back to the room her mind thinking of ways Selena could be snuggled with him, she loathed him. She couldn't believe she had believe he just wanted to hang he had always had a thing for Selena he had told Demi while filming Camp Rock. He had even said he liked her when he was dating Miley not that she can blame him.

She reached the room and steadied her breathing and slowly entered the room, Selena was there on her own and Nick had left and Demi was grateful. Sitting on the sofa Nick had been sat on she watched as Selena smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Wasn't she going to tell her that she was back with Nick?

Everyone picked up on the tension again and so did Selena because Demi hadn't spoken to her since the break. The director seemed to pick up on it to because they got sent home earlier than usual which Demi was glad off.

***** Sex Scene. *****

**Demi:**

Chloe had text Demi telling her she was able to come over and Demi sighed in relief, she shoved her things down near the door as she walked into her empty home glad of the fact it was still only early. Texting Chloe telling her she could come round now she ran up the stairs and changed into a baggy top and joggers.

She heard a faint knock at the door and knowing it was Chloe she smiled it was good to be able to have a friend with no ropes attached. Walking to the door she welcomed Chloe in and lead her to the dining room her hand Chloe's, Demi shoved her down on to the sofa and straddled her. She ignored the question which was more like a statement, 'Bad day huh?' and connected her lips with Chloe's roughly. She didn't linger with anything she was already pulling her top over her head exposing her breasts as she hadn't put a bra on and Chloe's hands were greedily reaching out to them. Demi grabbed her hands before she could touch her and reached down for the hem of Chloe's top and pulled it over her head. She dragged her nails down Chloe's stomach softly before pulling her closer to her and kissing her again. Demi ran her tongue over the bottom of Chloe's lip begging for entrance which she granted hungrily and she reached round her back unclasping her bra. Demi pulled it off and placed a kisses down her neck until Demi reached her shoulder.

Slowly and carefully now Demi took in the sight of the girl in front of her, she wasn't Selena but she would do. Demi kissed in-between her breasts before she began to work on her erect nipple, Demi felt Chloe claw at her bare back and a moan escape her mouth as Demi began to suck and swirl her tongue around. She bit down gently before moving her attention to the other nipple.

"Demi," She groaned and Demi couldn't help but grin around Chloe's hard nipple and Chloe rocked her body upwards signalling to Demi to continue downwards.

Demi moved off her a she laid down on the sofa undoing her button of her skirt, Demi straddled her again pulling the skirt down and throwing it to the side, Demi leant down and kissed the inside of Chloe's thigh and a shudder when through Chloe's body. Demi felt Chloe's fingers drag down the back of her joggers and she quickly helped her dispose of them, Demi's hand rubbing Chloe's sex while she positioned herself on top of Chloe.

"Please," Demi hears a weak voice say and she smiles before she hooked her finger through Chloe's pants and pulled them down her finger playing with Chloe's entrance.

"Sorry what was that?" Demi mumbled

"Pleaseee," Demi hears Chloe say again and Demi laughs.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me Demi, please."

Demi didn't need telling twice she slipped her finger into Chloe quickly and she moaned loudly, more like yelling and Demi added another two fingers, finding her rhythm as Chloe arched up into Demi. She pounded her fingers into Chloe and Demi's hand reached up to massage Chloe's breast a thin layer of sweat covering Demi's body.

Demi felt her walls clench around her fingers and she kissed Chloe's neck gently as she yelled out Demi's name and her eyes rolled back. Demi continued to move her fingers in her riding out the orgasm until Chloe's body lay, breathing heavily. Demi slipped her fingers out of Chloe and climbed of her.

***** End of scene*****

Demi looked at Chloe as she got her breath back and she collected her and her own things together and she started to get dressed, she watched as Chloe pulled her own clothes on and she understood perfectly. She could go home now, she didn't have to but Demi would go get showered and then go out. It was up to Chloe whether she stayed but she never did.

Pulling on her top she sorted her hair out and left not even say goodbye and Demi felt ashamed, she used Chloe all the time. Pushing the thought away she went upstairs to get showered and ready before somebody comes home, she didn't want Chloe on her anymore.

*****Okay this is sort of dark in a way I know but things do get better and I will be hopefully adding another chapter today. *****


	12. Chapter 12

Demi let the warm water relax her muscles she didn't think, she didn't want to that meant she had to come back to reality and realize what she had done again. Even though she had promised herself she wasn't going to use Chloe again. Washing herself she turned the water off and pulled the towel over her, she needed to distract herself, she had to get out and do something she couldn't be left to her thoughts. Yet she knew that she needed someone with her to be able to do that and the only person who she could see without thinking was Miley and she didn't want hear about how loved up she was with Liam. No that would eventually lead to blocking Miley out and thinking.

Looking in the mirror she sighed as the water trickled down her face like tears but she wasn't going to cry no she had promised herself she wasn't to cry anymore. She heard the doorbell ring but she didn't want to face whoever was on the other side of the door. Clenching her teeth together and frowning she pulled on her joggers and t-shirt and pulled her damp hair up as another knock was heard, louder this time.

Groaning she walked towards the door and prepared to tell the person to fuck the hell off, heaving the door open she stood aimlessly staring at the brunette in front of her. Why was it when Demi didn't want to see her she always appeared? It was like God was forever trying to torment her.

Selena's smile faded and Demi knew she probably looked like an idiot but she couldn't bring herself to say anything let alone let Selena in besides she was an idiot or she wouldn't have invited Chloe around, would she? Pulling the door further open and standing to one side she hoped Selena would get the wordless point, she knew she was been rude but Selena knew her well enough to not be to bothered.

"If you're busy I'll come back another time," Selena muttered curtly and Demi was surprised was she really acting that weird and rude.

"No, no I just didn't expect to see you come in."

A thin eyebrow was raised at her and she could help but grin that look it had always made her smile. It was just so sexy. Of course she knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts for her friend but she couldn't help them, they popped into her at inappropriate times.

"I forgot I had to ring now a days," Selena replied icily and looked away, of course it was true whenever they had wanted to see each other they had rang before, but Demi wanted it to go back to the way it was before and she knew she need to cover up her awful greeting.

"No you don't it's just been a...confusing day and I was ready to tell you, but not you because I didn't know it was you, to get lost but because it's you, your welcome to come in anytime. You don't have to ring."

Selena nodded and smiled but it wasn't a warm smile just a smile that said she understood and let herself in. Closing the door Demi turned round and Selena had to admit she looked like hell but she just frowned they'd been doing the same thing for the past week, why was Demi so...confused as she had put it.

They walked to the kitchen and Demi grabbed to glasses and looked at Selena waiting for her to tell her what she wanted but she was just staring at her frowning. Closing her eyes Demi repressed a groan she knew what that look meant, Selena wanted to know what Demi was feeling and today wasn't a good day for feelings. Today she wanted to be so closed off from everybody that there were at least four walls in front of her.

"Drink?" Demi asked her trying to pull Selena away from her thoughts.

"Orange please,"

Demi just nodded but she could see Selena from the corner of her eye and the frown hadn't left her face and Demi had to admit that this was awkward that things hadn't been this awkward for a few days now. They had been making improvements why on Earth had Demi had to have witnessed that kiss? Why did she have to resort to having sex whenever things got difficult and worst of all why did she have to hurt someone she liked, why did she use Chloe?

She was thinking again, wasn't this what she had wanted to stop, why she had wanted to get out the house even if she had no-one to go to. Passing Selena her orange she sat down at the table her mind running to the possibilities of why Selena could be here, she could see it in her eyes she was here for a reason.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked sitting down across from Demi.

"Yeah," Demi let out awkwardly what was she suppose to say after that? "Are, mmm, you?"

Selena nodded but Demi could tell she was frustrated and that was never a good sign and more than anything she wished she was still in the shower because at least there she was on her own. She didn't have to worry about been rude or be careful of what emotions crossed her face.

"What was wrong with you today, you avoided me."

Demi nearly cried out with annoyance couldn't she tell she didn't want to talk about it, she was making Demi angry and she didn't want to get angry. She wanted to stay calm back her smile and watch a film like they use to whenever one of them was annoyed at something, now they had to talk everything through.

"I was fine until you were sticking your tongue down Nick Jonas' throat," Demi growled standing up and through her empty beaker into the sink thankfully she had grabbed plastic ones.

Running a hand through her hair she groaned that hadn't meant to come out, "Sorry," Demi mumbled and closed her eyes her back still turned on Selena.

Demi knew Selena most have been shocked because there had been no retaliation so far which probably meant she was processing it. What had she done? Probably wrecked everything they had tried so hard to fix.

"You saw that?" Selena asked her voice high pitched and squeaky

"I hadn't meant to and I only saw a little bit."

Demi had turned round now and she could see the anger building up and she knew she was screwed, if there was one thing she was scared of then it was of a pissed Selena. Her feet were taking her nearer to the door for a quick escape.

"For your information he kissed me and I pushed him off me and you would have known if you had asked or you had waited for me to tell you but of course you had to act like you usual self centred self and think of only yourself. You avoided me and second what the hell has it got to do with you if I kiss somebody else as far as I'm concerned I'm not your girlfriend or your property."

Demi gulped and bit her lip she had done it this time, she watched as Selena picked up her bag and coat and walked away. Demi let it sink in and found herself running after the other brunette but she was already halfway up the street.

"Selena wait please," Demi shouted and she watched as Selena turned round and she hoped that she was going to come back because Demi couldn't run after her much longer with no shoes or socks.

*****Okay so I hope you like it and I'm not going to say when I'm next going to update because I never keep to it. So review please it means a lot and thanks for reading.*****


	13. Chapter 13

Selena had no idea why stopped and turned round maybe it was the desperation in Demi's voice or the fact that whenever Demi asked her to do something she did it without a second thought, either way she was had stopped and she was facing a panting, red faced Demi. Gritting her teeth together she groaned she was suppose to be angry, she was suppose to have left with a bang but she was still standing there and she could feel the anger slipping away and in fact she was aroused. She was aroused by the fact the Demi was hot, flustered and panting in front of her and Selena couldn't stop the images of Demi in compromising positions flooding her mind.

"Please Selena just come back we can talk I'm sorry I should have just asked you, please," Demi Pleaded as she hoped from one foot to the other and for the first time Selena noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Gulping her mouth dry as she tried to push the images that was still flowing in front of her eyes, "I," She stopped herself as she stared in Demi's eyes, she was sorry anyone could see that but more than anything she could see what Demi wanted and Demi wanted her, "What we go back and we forgive each other but we won't talk about it Demi, we never really did. I know we talked about our feelings and why we grew apart but did we really think it was going to be that easy."

"Then we'll talk, I'll do anything but please don't leave me again," Demi pleaded her eyes shining with tears and Selena had to step back or she was sure she was going to do something stupid like kiss her in the middle of the street, "Please," She whispered and that's all it took for Selena to nod in agreement and be led back to the house.

Selena found herself sat back down at the kitchen table her drink were she left it and Demi pouring herself another drink. Taking a sip from her drink she felt the cold liquid sooth her throat and smiled.

Demi sighed and her shoulders relaxed as she stopped pouring and stared at the cup, "I'm sorry," She mumbled knocking the smile of Selena's face remembering why she was back here, "I shouldn't have reacted that way it's just, I knew I wasn't your girlfriend or anything like that but seeing it. I, I can't really explain," She looked up at Selena their eyes meeting and Selena didn't need Demi to explain she knew how Demi had felt.

Confused, angry, upset, betrayed although they weren't together they had both told each other their feelings didn't that mean when they had sorted things out they would be an item. Seeing her kissing Nick it hadn't made sense but Selena wasn't Demi's girlfriend and she couldn't wait forever.

"I knew I wanted to be the one you were kissing not him and...and I know I want to be more than your friend but we can't even get passed friendship without arguing how are we suppose to build a relationship on that?"

Selena sighed Demi made sense but sense hurt why couldn't they just follow their hearts and live for now, she was sick of thinking about the future she had for so long now. She just wanted to be happy and Demi made her happy. Closing her eyes and looking away from the other brunette she tried to think clearly but it wasn't working.

"Well maybe we should forget been friends and start all over again, start as if we never knew each other and go on a date." Selena muttered it was more of thought than anything else and she hadn't realised she had said it until it was too late.

"Would that solve anything though?" Demi mumbled softly running a hand through her hair Selena smiled it was obvious whenever Demi was in deep thought and it was cute.

"We can go through it this way on each tell the other exactly what went wrong a build on it as well as getting what we both want."

"Do you think it will work?" Demi asked and Selena giggled at how insecure Demi sounded.

"Yeah, yeah I think we can make it work."

Demi laughed and walked over and pulled Selena up, pulling her into the dining room to watch a film before stopping dead in her tracks, "Wait you have to go, were going to do this properly so we can't see each other again tell our first date."

A smile spread across Selena's lips, "But what about work?"

Demi grinned, "Then a guess we'll have to go on one tonight where would you like to go, I'm paying?"

"Anything pizza related!" Selena said her hand slipping into Demi's so maybe it was going to be difficult to forget everything they knew about each other and the fact that they were already comfortable with each other.

They hadn't really looked at the flaws but they were both set on it working that Selena knew it would work because wasn't third time lucky? She was sure this was the way to do it that this way they can build on their friendship and have each other like that have wanted for so long. Selena Knew everything wasn't going to go smoothly too but maybe this time they had a better chance than they did last time because they both believed. And if you believe in something so much than it has to turn out right?

Getting into the car she couldn't help but miss the warmth of Demi's hand and how natural it had felt and she overly happy when Demi leaned across and grabbed her hand again. She didn't know where she was going but that was okay because she was with Demi and everything was okay when she was with Demi. It was just them from now on.

*****Okay so I know I keep repeating myself but I really have no idea where I'm going with this story I just keep trying to improvise so hopefully it's as okay and you are enjoying it. Thanks for all the reviews and those of you who have added it to your favourite stories or alert list it means a lot! Keep review though please! *****


End file.
